Navigation of a vehicle (powered or unpowered) along an edge of a space, for instance an edge of a field or a cut line edge is manually accomplished by steering a corner reference point of a vehicle along an edge. As the vehicle passes through the space a new edge is formed, for instance by cutting of an agricultural crop or a furrow created by the passage of a wheel (coulter, runner or the like). The machine is then steered along the new edge, and the process is repeated until the field is fully cut (harvested, planted or the like) or navigated (e.g., plowed or the like).
In some examples, GPS systems are used along with GPS antennas on vehicles to sense and detect the position, heading, speed and the like of a vehicle within a space, such as a field. These values are fed to the vehicle to assist in navigation of the vehicle through the field (e.g., as navigation cues). Optionally, the values are fed to an automated steering system that correspondingly steers the vehicle along a desired path in the space.